From Humble Beginnings
by Lil Badger 101
Summary: Greg starts his new job as lab tech in Las Vegas, where he meets the feisty Nick Stokes. But when Nick gets Greg into trouble he realises just how much the young man has grown on him. No Slash. Please Review! :
1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

**A/N: My second CSI fan fiction. This chapter is all about Greg's first meeting with the team, with a bit of a shock for the young lab rat at the end. I hope you enjoy!**

**Please Review :D **

**Chapter 1: First Impressions**

A young Greg Sanders stood in the parking lot looking at the building that would hold his future. The Las Vegas crime lab stood looking rather daunting as it over shadowed Greg's figure. It was his first day as the labs new DNA technician and he was feeling a strange mixture of excitement and nerves. He really didn't want to screw up in front of his new colleagues on the first day and was eager to impress his bosses. He was also thrilled that he was finally going to have the chance to help victims of crimes get the justice they deserve and even one day hoped to work out in the field, but for now the lab would suit him just fine.

He kind of wished he had dressed a bit more professional, as he stood in his skinny jeans, red converse and plain white tee shirt and a bag slung over his shoulder, but there was no time to change now. He took a deep breath and walked towards the building, carefully watching his feet feeling he could fall over any second.

As soon as he entered through the doors he was bombarded with chaos. Phones were ringing off the hook and police officers and CSI's were striding along the corridors chatting over various different files. Other lab technicians were running down the halls delivering there results. There was a rather angry man yelling at one of the receptionists and she was yelling back equally as mad. He carried on past the interrogation rooms where he peeked in to see several different cops questioning several different people. There was another group of people in what must have been the break room laughing and sipping coffee. However none of this phased Greg's spirits as it was what he had been expecting, and to be honest he kind of liked the active atmosphere.

It eventually occurred to him he had been wondering round rather aimlessly. Greg had only ever been once before to have his job interview, so he didn't remember were anything was. All he knew was he was to report to someone by the name of Conrad Ecklie. He felt like the new kid at school, having to report to the principal. He had a slight hint of paranoia that people were already looking at him and trying to judge his personality. Greg liked to thing he was the happy, bubbly kind who was easy to get along with and he hoped his colleagues would also see that.

He stood scratching his head debating whether to go right or left when he heard someone call his name from behind.

"Greg Sanders?"

Greg swivelled round on his heels to come face to face with a serious looking man striding towards him. Conrad Ecklie was a middle aged man who was balding on top and he was the most boring man Greg had ever met, he made him want to go to sleep during his interview. But wanting to stay in his good books Greg smiled at him politely and put out his hand for Ecklie to shake.

"Yes. Good morning Sir" he said brightly. At first Ecklie looked down at Greg's hand like he dared suggest he would want to touch him, but he gave Greg a very firm handshake all the same.

"I suppose you'll need the grand tour" he said already walking down the corridor and Greg had to fasten his pace to keep up with him.

He pointed out his own office along with that of Jim Brass and Gil Grissom. The break room, the locker room and a few of the other labs and finally they got to the room Greg was most excited to see. The DNA lab. _My lab_ Greg thought his smile broadening.

"How old are you?" Ecklie suddenly asked him out of the blue.

"Twenty three" Greg answered causing Ecklie to hitch up his eyebrow " but don't let my age fool you " Greg quickly added "I can assure you I'm fully qualified."

"Mmm" Ecklie grumbled uncertainly, obviously not convinced Greg would be totally capable. Greg wouldn't be surprised if he were the only one on the interview panel not wanting to give Greg the job. "Here's your lab coat" he said throwing it into Greg's arms "If you need anything either find Brass or Grissom" he instructed before leaving the room.

"So basically don't bother you, you uptight idiot" Greg mumbled to himself as he pulled on the lab coat. He didn't think he'd ever taken a disliking to someone so quickly before.

He sighed and hands on hips scanned his new 'home'. There was all the familiar machines he'd been trained to use and a pile of work already set up form him. He clapped his hands together and rubbed them eagerly, ready to get started. He walked over to the table and examined what he had been left. A toothbrush and hairbrush from Grissom and a C .Willows, along with a few swabs from a N. Stokes and a W. Brown.

"Best see what we've got then" he said to himself pulling on some gloves and immediately got to work, starting with the brushes.

It felt good for Greg to be working some actual cases, processing actual evidence rather than things that had just been staged for his course. As he waited for the computer to print off his results Greg couldn't help but notice his hands had begun to shake with nerves, a habit of his he'd always hated. They were his first pieces of evidence and he really wanted to do them well.

After finding the appropriate matches for the swabs as well as the brushes, he placed them neatly into the appropriate files and wondered off to find the correct CSI's to give them to. He decided his best bet in finding Grissom would be to go to his office. When Greg found the room he cautiously knocked on the door and waited for the "come in" that beckoned him inside.

As Greg put his head round the door he saw a rather intelligent looking man sat with his glasses on the peak of his nose reading a book with great intensity. There was a pretty blond woman sat opposite him, she had pursed lips as she examined the file in her hands. They both looked up at Greg as he slid through the door.

"I have your DNA results for you sir" he announced. "Ma'am" he said with a small smile and nod towards the woman.

"Oh no please it's Catherine" she said beaming at Greg as she got up and walked over to shake his hand. "You're the new DNA tech then?"

"Yes ma'…erm I mean, Catherine. I'm Greg" He felt himself begin to blush. He was never shy and didn't understand why he was all of a sudden starting to be, he supposed it was just until he got used to the newness of it all, then he could let his true colours through.

"Erm yeh your results" Greg said walking over to Grissom and handing him the file. He hoped his shaking hands would go unnoticed, but he was wrong to think he could get anything past a CSI.

"Are you ok?" Grissom asked him.

"Huh, yeah" Greg replied, placing his hands behind his back.

Grissom gave him a suspicious look but thanked him for the results and began to study them.

"Do you know where I can find N. Stokes and W. Brown" Greg asked Catherine reading the names off the file.

"Ah yeah, Nick and Warrick, they'll probably be in the break room" she said pointing in the right direction.

"Ok thanks, it was nice meeting you" he smiled at her.

"You too kid" she said patting him on the arm and then she went over to examine the results with Grissom. Greg left the room and headed off to find the two other CSI's.

As he passed the glass wall of the break room, Greg saw two men sat with their head in their hands looking at various different pictures from a crime scene, both had eyes narrowed in concentration. They both looked around there early 30's and about Greg's height but they were both really muscular looking making Greg suddenly aware of how scrawny he was. They probably played sports, unlike Greg who was never allowed to, but that was a different story.

Greg entered the room and cleared his throat to catch their attention. They both looked up immediately, probably happy for being distracted from some rather heavy looking work. However they then turned to each other and gave one other evil smirk.

"Nick and Warrick?" Greg asked uncertainly.

"Yep that's us" one of the men replied in a thick Texan accent. "I'm Nick and this is Warrick" he said indicating to the man next to him, who gave Greg I small wave.

"I have your DNA results sir...and sir" he said stepping further into the room.

"Sir?" Warrick said as both men stood up and starting to walk in circles around Greg. "I like him" he said to Nick. They looked Greg up and down making him feel rather uncomfortable.

"So you're the new lab rat…" Nick said "….nice shoes" he continued looking down at Greg's converse.

"Erm thank you" Greg said trying to keep his polite state. "Your results" he said holding the file out to Warrick.

"Thanks man" he said taking them from him.

"Well Greggo we hope you enjoy working here, I mean the hours are tough, there's barley no breaks and you tired all. The. Time." Nick said menacingly.

"Really?" Greg said. He was aware that they were doing the whole teasing the new kid thing, but he still felt shy all the same.

"Yeh" Warrick confirmed "You can say goodbye to any form of social life you have" Warrick said equally as menacing.

"Oh" Greg said with a slight frown.

"But don't worry" Nick said placing an arm around Greg's shoulder. "We'll be your new friends.

"Sure" Warrick said copying Nick's action. "You're playing with the big boys now kid."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Greg dared ask slightly worried, but then he was relieved to see Catherine enter the room.

"Hey, I hope you two are playing nice" she said glaring at Warrick and then Nick.

"Of course we are mom" Warrick said with a role of his eyes.

"We were just telling Greg how much fun it's going to be working here." Nick said giving Greg's shoulder a squeeze. Both men started laughing and left the room leaving Greg feeling confused.

"Don't worry you'll get use to them eventually" she said with a wink. "They'll tease you for now but I'm sure you'll get along, you're a very likable person." She smiled.

"I sure hope so "Greg replied "and thanks you too"

He then left in search of the locker room, but he couldn't for the life of him remember where it was. He didn't want to ask someone for directions, because that would make him feel stupid. Instead he went down another corridor he didn't recognise and deemed himself lost.

"Great" he huffed leaning back on something that moved under his weight.

He jumped forward and spun round to see what it was. He gasped and clapped a hand over his mouth, backing up against the wall. There in front of him was a silver metal trolley covering something with a white sheet. That something must have been a body, as Greg's eyes fixed on the pale white arm covered in hideous bruises dangling from under the sheet.


	2. Chapter 2: First Signs of Trouble

**A/N: Poor Greggo's not having the best first day ever; it can't get any worse can it? ;) Hope you enjoy!**

**Please review and I shall give you a virtual slice of cake :3 x **

**Chapter 2: First Signs of Trouble **

Greg couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the ghost like arm, it just hung there very still, blood no longer circulating. There was a whole body under there, just as pale and bruised. Someone's life that had been snatched away from them, someone's loved one who they would never see again. Their eyes just open and soulless, that's what scared Greg the most. He'd never been so close to a dead body before and it wasn't something he had wished to encounter on his first day.

"Hey, are you alright?" Greg turned his head to see an old man limping towards him, walking stick at his side. He took Greg's silence as a no. Greg just looked at the old man wide eyed in horror.

"You look just as pale as him" the man said indicating towards the body. "Come on its ok" he said placing a gentle arm around Greg's back and began slightly pushing away from the body, but Greg still didn't blink.

He led Greg into a room with two more metal beds that had things that looked like showers placed above them. There was a table next to the slabs with various different tools and all around the walls of the room were small square doors Greg knew contained more dead bodies, but at least he couldn't see them. This was not what he imagined his first visit to the autopsy room to be like. The old man must be the coroner.

"You're lucky I've just cleared up" the man said sitting down in a chair to rest his leg; Greg stood awkwardly fiddling with his fingers.

"I-I'm sorry" Greg said eventually "it's just it's my first day a-and I've never…" he glanced over at one of the doors containing a body.

"Ah, I see" the man said stroking his chin "you're the new DNA guy huh?" Greg nodded keeping his head low and looking at the floor.

"Well kid, you don't need to think about these people ok" he said pointing to one of the doors. "your job is to look at samples, so do let this get to you, and I'm sorry you had to see that on your first day I know it must be off putting, I left him outside because we were pretty full in here."

"It's ok" Greg said meekly "thank you" he smiled at the man, who gave an equal smile back and Greg headed to the door, opened it to leave but then remembered something "oh its Greg by the way" he said turning round to face the man again.

"Doctor Robins" the man replied with a grin "but everyone just calls me Doc"

"Well see you around then Doc" Greg said with a slight wave. He left the room and made sure to go in the opposite direction of the trolley holding the dead body.

He decided to go and get a cup of coffee from the break room to try and calm his nerves a bit before heading back to the lab. He stood so his back was leaning against the counter top, the coffee was rather bitter and Greg decided he needed to bring in some of his own special Blue Hawaiian blend. He held the hot mug trying to bring colour back into his hands when Nick entered the room. _Great _Greg thought, he couldn't deal with that guy's cocky attitude right now.

"What's up with you?" Nick asked Greg suspiciously "you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"The arm of one maybe" Greg mumbled taking another sip of his coffee, but then pulling a face from its bitterness. Nick just laughed at him and walked over to lean on the counter next to Greg.

"Yeh you often here the bodies partying late in the night" Nick said mockingly, Greg didn't notice him beginning to creep his arm behind his back. "So you better keep your eyes open 'cause you never know when one of them might…get you" he gripped Greg's shoulder suddenly, causing him to jump and spill coffee over his hands. He ran over to the sink before it started to scald.

"Why are you being such a jerk!" he spat at Nick. Anyone who knew Greg knew he very, _very _rarely lost his temper.

"Hey come on man I'm just messing with you. I'm sorry I didn't mean to burn you" he said sincerely, feeling guilty.

"Yeh well it's not funny" Greg said not totally convinced. Nick opened his mouth to say something else when Ecklie stormed into the room. 

"Sanders!" he called, causing Greg to jump again, luckily he wasn't holding the coffee this time. He could see Nick out of the corner of his eye looking at him concernedly and then turn to frown at Ecklie.

"What do you think you're doing? I've been waiting in your lab. Get back in there and process evidence like you're paid to!" Greg hung his head "this is _not _a very impressive start." Ecklie finished.

"Hey you can't…" Nick started angrily, but he saw Greg giving him a please-be-quiet look and Nick held his tongue. Greg didn't want Nick to make thing worse, but he was grateful he was willing to stick up for him; he obviously wasn't that bad after all.

"Yes sir, sorry sir" Greg said quietly feeling like a naughty kid being sent to his room. He scuttled past Ecklie and quickly headed back to his lab. Nick watched him leave feeling really bad for him.

"Hey come on man it's his first day, cut him some slack" Nick said still mad at Ecklie.

"Why should I?" he answered simply "You certainly haven't" he continued ,eyeing the small pool of coffee on the floor. "Oh and _don't _call me _man_" he added sternly before striding out the room leaving Nick to his thoughts, and what killed Nick most was that he knew Ecklie was right.

He had been a jerk to Greg, and he seemed like a really nice kid, someone who Nick would get along with and it wasn't fair he had to go through all this in his first few hours of being here. He vowed to himself he would make it up to Greg later.

Meanwhile back in his lab Greg was working on the mound of evidence Ecklie had left for him. It was just swab after swab after swab; he must have had at least twenty suspects. He skipped lunch not daring to leave his lab again in case he had to face Ecklie's wrath. After a couple of hours Greg let out a sigh of relief when he had finally finished. Ecklie came by and picked them up without so much as a thanks towards Greg only a snide comment about how he needed to be faster, Greg really hated that guy.

He was about to leave for some food when Nick entered the lab in a hurry.

"Hey dude, do you think you could quickly take a look at this hair for me? I think I may have a major lead" Nick smiled excitedly.

"Yeah sure" Greg smiled, taking the bag off Nick. He carefully took the hair out using a pair of tweezers and placed it on a slide underneath a microscope. He was just focusing the lens when he heard someone storm into the room.

"You Nick Stokes?" a man said pointing a finger at Nick "You're investigating Laura Jones' case?"

"Sir you can't be in here, please leave" Nick said calmly, putting his arms out to try and prevent the man from coming in any further. Greg remained looking through the microscope not wanting to get involved, but this didn't go unnoticed by the angry man.

"Is that some evidence?" he said walking closer to Greg.

Greg stood in front of the microscope protectively "Sir you have to leave, you could contaminate evidence, evidence which we're not at liberty to discuss yet" he was quite pleased with how confidently he said that.

"But you…" the man said turning angrily towards Nick and walking right up to him"…you promised to keep me informed, it's been days! Are you anywhere near solving my wives death, or are you just really useless" he exclaimed jabbing Nick in the chest with his finger.

"Sir that is enough" Nick said taking the man's wrist. "I can assure you we're doing our best"

"Yeh well it's not good enough" the man yelled now, causing some people in the hall to stop and look at what was going on.

"Well if you would be so kind as to leave, we could get this done a lot faster" Greg explained although he was growing annoyed now. He understood the man wanted to know what had happened to his wife, Greg would if he were in his position, but that was never going to happen if he couldn't do his job.

"Stay out of this you little brat!" the man spat at Greg, causing Greg to lose all his confidence.

"Do not talk to him like that!" Nick said tightening his grip on the man's wrist. "I'm sorry but you'll have to wait"

"No. No I'm sick of waiting!" the man yelled pulling his hand from Nicks grip. "You're totally useless" he said moving even closer to Nick, fists clenched.

Nick began to walk backwards until the man had him nearly backed up in the corner.

"Please calm down" Nick said still confident, his hands up to show he didn't want to start any trouble.

"Not until you tell me who murdered my wife!"

"I can't!" Nick said losing his temper now "for all I know right now, it could have been you!" he regretted saying that almost instantly.

The man looked at him in great anger; there was a vain bulging on the side of his head. He grabbed hold of Nick's collar and pulled his arm back in a fist ready to hit.

"No stop it!" Greg called dashing forward and placing himself between Nick and the man.

"I said stay out of this brat!" he turned on Greg now grabbing his collar and giving him a huge shove back, sending him flying into a nearby table. Greg toppled over bringing everything on the table down with him. There was a crash as a metal tray feel to the floor and glass smashing everywhere. He let out a cry of pain as some glass tubes and containers shattered into his back and left arm.

"Greg!" Nick cried immediately running over to Greg and dropping two his side.

There were small shards of glass sticking out of Greg's left arm and a rather worryingly jagged piece near his left shoulder blade. Blood was trickling down from all the injuries. Greg had gone pale and wide eyed with shock, making Nick worry he might be concussed. Two police officers had seen the attack unfold and were restraining the angry man; they eventually managed to drag him out the room.

"Greg look at me" Nick said and Greg lifted his head slowly still looking ghost white and not blinking. "I'm gunna take you to the hospital and they'll clean you up ok?" Greg nodded and Nick helped him to his feet. Greg hissed in pain as Nick accidently touched the piece of glass in his shoulder. "Sorry" Nick said gently as he took Greg into the parking lot and into his car.

"Nice wheels" Greg smiled at Nick weakly.

"Thanks" Nick smiled back. At least Greg had come out of shock.

They kept the conversation going all the way to the hospital trying to keep Greg's mind off the pain in his left side. Nick asked Greg questions about his child hood and stuff like that, and Greg talked about how he was half Norwegian and how his mom didn't let him do much as a kid, including sport, in case he got hurt, and she'd be in total hysterics if she saw him now.

As soon as they reached the hospital Greg was escorted in to a small room by one of the doctors while Nick waited patiently outside. He emerged about 20 minutes later all clean and stitched up.

"Some first day huh?" Nick teased him, trying to lighten the mood and hide his worry.

"Yep" Greg replied quietly "it's defiantly not going to be boring here".


	3. Chapter 3: First Real Urge

**A/N: Here ya go, another chapter I hope you're enjoying so far and continue to do so :)  
>Day two at the lab and Greg's really hoping things get better…but this is Vegas after all.<strong>

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews so far and I would love some more :D xx**

**Chapter 3: First Real Urge**

Greg was absolutely exhausted and fell asleep as soon as they got back into Nicks car. Catherine had seen what had happened and instructed Nick to take Greg home as she'd managed to get him the rest of his shift off. Nick had just managed to get Greg's address out of him before his eyes snapped shut.

As he drove Nick would keep turning to Greg and give him funny looks as the young man moaned in his sleep. Greg's face was screwed up a mixture of pain and confusion, but then something in his sleep must have scared him as he jumped awake suddenly with a cry of "No!" Nick looked at him concernedly.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked the frightened looking lab rat.

"Yeah, sorry" Greg replied groggily, rubbing his eyes "I just had a bad dream" he ducked his head in embarrassment and begun to fiddle with his fingers.

"What about?" Nick pressed "It might help to talk about it" Greg looked at him funnily "but its ok, I mean you don't have to, you've only known me for like a day" he added hastily.

"Well…" Greg started hesitantly "…I was back in the corridor with that body; I could see its arm just dangling out. I knew I should walk away but I was just really curious. So I moved closer to the body and pulled back the sheet and…" he paused and took a breath "…and it was my Dad, I haven't seen him since I was sixteen, I don't know where he is" he finished still not bringing himself to look at Nick.

Nick wasn't quite sure what to say about this. How do you comfort someone you've only known for a matter of hours? He was however grateful that Greg would trust him enough to share such a deep thing with him already. Now he felt even guiltier for being bad to him earlier.

"I'm sorry to hear about that" Nick eventually decided on. Greg gave him an appreciative smile for not taking the topic any further and then started to question Nick about his childhood and interests since Nick already knew enough about him.

When they got to Greg's apartment block, Nick pulled over to let him out and patting him on his good arm said "I hope tomorrow goes a hell of a lot better for you then today did…and I really am sorry about earlier"

"Me too" Greg sighed "its ok, thanks for everything Nick" he gave Nick a smile, to which Nick returned and Greg got out the car heading ,to his apartment.

After having a little food, Greg headed into his bed room and threw himself onto the bed absolutely wiped out. He needed to get some sleep as he was working the late night shift tomorrow but found even though he was tired he wouldn't sleep from fear of another nightmare. Eventually his mind wondered onto different things and he was engulfed into a deep sleep, surprisingly the nightmare never came, maybe talking did help.

Greg woke the next morning feeling fully refreshed. The stinging sensation from getting his stiches had nearly faded completely. After getting a shower and having a bite to eat he decided to set out on a walk. The sun was shining beautifully and he was feeling a lot more optimistic about today already. Greg supposed he was lucky he still had a job after yesterday. He was sure that if Ecklie had his way, the incident would all be his fault and he'd be sent packing. Luckily his other superiors were the voice of reason.

As Greg decided to take a walk down the strip he couldn't help but notice a rather rugged and dirty looking hobo sat outside one of the casinos. He had shoulder length brown hair and a matted beard. His finger nails were pure black and he had a cigarette in his mouth. He was accompanied by a rather aggressive Pitbull dog, who snarled at everyone who walked past. The man was also holding a rather peculiar sign. It read:

_If you're not faster, you'll be next _

Greg knitted his eyebrows together trying to decipher what exactly the message could mean. He decided it must be another metaphor about how the world it coming to an end, like it's supposed to be practically every week.

Greg retuned back to his apartment to prepare for his shift, remembering to grab some of his own coffee from the cupboard and shoving it in his bag, so he knew he would make it through the night. He pulled out his IPod, placed the earphones in and put on some My Chemical Romance, before zipping up his hoodie and leaving for the Las Vegas streets.

There was quite a chill in the air now, which was quite unusual from the normal Las Vegas temperatures. Greg folded his arms across his chest trying to preserve heat and wishing he'd brought gloves for his now frozen hands. He just so happened to glance down at his watch and see that he had less time to get there than he thought so quickened his pace.

He soon came to the top of an old, dark, dingy alleyway that he knew would lead him directly to the lab, cutting five minutes off his journey. However he had to stand for a few moments debating whether or not it was worth the risk. You see Greg had often heard of rumoured dark goings on down that alley, although none of them had ever been proved to be true by the police. So, on those grounds he bit his lip and headed down the alley just as it began to rain. Greg hoped that it wasn't part of some cruel phatic fallacy. He pulled his hood up over his head and wrapped his arms tighter around his torso.

The alley was scattered with grime filled dumpsters and there were cigarette butts all over the floor. There were even a few empty syringes and Greg had no desire to know what they used to contain. As he rounded the corner he spotted a shadowed figure of a man leaning against the wall near the exit of the alley, cigarette in hand. There was empty glass bottles sprawled around his feet that portably used to contain alcohol, so he was more than likely drunk. The figure appeared to be staring in the direction of the crime lab. Greg just kept his head low, his music still playing, hoping to not attract attention to himself.

"Hey!" the man called, but Greg didn't hear him from his music and kept on walking past him. "I said, hey!" the man repeated leaning off the wall and gripping hold of Greg's stitched up shoulder. He winced as the man spun him round to face him. "Yeah, I thought it was you" the man said in a drunken slur, his breath reeked of alcohol.

Greg's eyes widened at the realisation if who it was. Laura Jones' husband. The angry man from the lab who'd pushed him.

"Mr Jones, What are you doing down here?" he asked taking out his head phones. He was trying to sound more confident than he was actually feeling.

"I-I'm waiting f-for Stokes" he said, taking a huge drag from his cigarette. He blew the smoke back into Greg's face causing him to cough. "I just, I just wanna talk to him" Somehow Greg didn't believe he just wanted to 'talk' to Nick.

"I don't think you're in the best state to be talking to anyone" Greg said gently "Sir please just go home. I understand you want to know what happened to your wife but _'talking'_ to Nick isn't going to help right now, he's told you all he's allowed"

"No. no I won't" the man said gripping onto Greg's shoulder tighter. "You guys all think, that because you figure out peoples deaths you understand, but you don't you don't ever really understand" Jones was growing in anger. Greg turned to run but the man got a grip around his right wrist and pulled him back. "Don't run from me!" he yelled "tell me what you know?"

"Sir please I ca –"Greg started, but he was cut off as Jones fist made contact with his eye. Greg fell to the floor stunned and Jones just looked down at him in disbelief at what he had done.

"I'm sorry" he hiccupped "I'm sorry" and he staggered back down the alley leaving Greg clutching the side of his face.

After a few more moments overcoming the shock, Greg dragged himself to his feet and keeping his hit eye covered ran the rest of the way to the lab. As soon as he got there he went into the bathroom, thankfully unnoticed to see if there was any damage done. He stood in front of the mirror and tried with great difficulty to pry his eye open. It had become swollen and badly bruised.

"Great" he sighed "How am I going to hide this?"

Keeping his head bowed low, hood up he headed into the locker room and put away his bag and IPod. He had finally pulled down his hood and was inspecting his eye again in his locker mirror when he saw Nick enter the room.

"Hey man" Nick said to him happily.

"Erm hey" Greg replied, slamming his locker door shut and still not turning to face Nick.

"What's up?" Nick said giving Greg a slight frown "I thought you agreed that today was going to be a lot better?"

"Yeh well, that didn't go to plan" Greg said finally bringing himself to face Nick, whose jaw dropped at the sight of Greg's latest injury.

"What happened?" Nick finally said moving closer to Greg to inspect his eye for himself. "Who did this to you?"

"I bumped into Laura Jones' husband" Greg reluctantly confessed "and then he bumped his fist into me"

Nick's eyes narrowed in anger at this. He turned and stormed out the door, Greg ran after him.

"Where are you going?" he called after Nick.

"Too find him" Nick replied simply.

"No Nick, come on just leave it, he was upset and blind drunk he didn't know what he was doing!" but he knew his words were useless.

"That's not an excuse Greg, he can't get away with this!" he replied determined. Greg ran in front of him and held out his hands to make Nick stop.

"Look, I know your only trying to look out for me and I really appreciate it, but Ecklie probably thinks I've already caused enough trouble and would no doubt use this as an excuse to try and get me fired. So please just leave it, ok?" Nick opened his mouth probably to protest but Catherine came walking up to them studying a file.

"Honey what happened to your eye?" she said giving Greg a sympathetic look.

"I…walked into a door. If there's one thing you should know about me I'm clumsy, not with evidence though!" he said, pleading that Nick would keep his mouth shut and was thankful when he did.

"Well I'm glad because I have some for you to process right now" she said handing Greg a bag, he was just happy his lie had worked. "See you later" and she headed into the AV lab.

Nick turned to Greg his face softening. "Alright, I'll leave it, but if this happens again I'm going to find him" he said with a warning look.

"Thank you" Greg smiled "I'll page you when I'm done with that hair by the way"

"Ok" Nick sighed and went off to find Warrick. He still had the over powering urge to defend his young colleague. Little did he know that urge was about to get a whole lot stronger.


	4. Chapter 4: First Lead

**A/N: Nick gets his first major break through with a little help from Greg and the plot thickens around Laura Jones' murder. Hope this is ok :S**

**Reviews are much appreciated :) **

**Chapter 4: First Lead **

Greg had been working for three hours now none stop. It was just coming up to one in the morning and he had to keep shaking his head to stop it from drooping and his eyes shutting, well his good eye at least.

He finally got round to finish processing the hair Nick had found, long and brown, it appeared to have been pulled off in a struggle. He tried running it through CODIS and was surprised when it pulled up a match. Brandon Simmons, his rap sheet said he'd been sentenced to twelve months in prison in 1998 for possession and use of illegal drugs.

"His last known profession was a dog whisperer?" Greg said to himself. He wasn't entirely sure what that ensued, probably just training them and stuff like that. Then Greg studied the man's picture, he had an eerie sense of familiarity about him.

He walked quickly down the hall eager to show Nick what he had found, but he still couldn't stop examining Brandon's photo, the familiarity still lingering. The man in the photo was clean shaven and had matted brown hair. He found Nick at the light table processing a dog leash.

"Hey Greggo, what you got for me?" Nick said rubbing his eyes, obviously trying to fight the need to sleep as well.

"That hair you found at your crime scene came back as a match to a Brandon Simmons, ex con due to drug abuse, says here he used to be a dog whisperer, which I guess is where the leash comes in?" Greg said going over to take a look.

"Wow good job" Nick smiled, suddenly more awake at the thought of a massive step forward in the case. "And yeh this I believe is what Laura Jones was strangled to death with, and she had some real nasty bite marks from the dog that it belonged to. The chain matches the bruises on her neck. Now the question is how were Laura and this Brandon connected" He concluded with a puzzled look. "This guy got an address" he asked Greg.

Greg scanned the file. "No, no known address. Maybe he's home…less" Greg slowed down his words as the light switch in his mind suddenly clicked on "That hobo!" he suddenly exclaimed causing Nick to jump.

"What?" He asked Greg feeling more than slightly confused. He thought the kid had gone mad.

"I know him!" Greg said brandishing the picture in front of Nicks face "well…I don't _know _him but I've seen him"

"You better be going somewhere with this" Nick said taking the file off him, still confused.

"I went for a walk this morning and I saw this hobo sat outside the Imperial Palace casino. He had a Pitbull dog with him and it wasn't wearing a collar or anything, and he had this weird sign that didn't make much sense. I'm telling you that guy was Brandon Simmons! And it would make sense the leash could belong to his dog"

Nick stood in silence for a moment while he tried to take this all in "Greg your brilliant!" he said patting the young lab rat on the back. "This weird sign, what did it say exactly?" Greg looked at the ceiling trying to remember.

"It said_ if you're not faster, you'll be next_"

Nick pondered this for a moment "mmm that it an odd message" he looked up at the clock "Nearly two am, unlikely he'll still be there but it's worth a shot, I'll call it in and get some officers to meet me down there."

"What are you gunna do when you get down there?" Greg asked as he walked with Nick to the locker room.

"Well if he's there bring him in for questioning and if not then I'll just have to see if he's left anything else useful behind." He explained, as he took his gun out of locker and making sure it was loaded.

"Y-you think you'll need that?" Greg said not taking his eyes of the gun. Guns were horrible and unnecessary things in Greg's mind; he didn't like even the thought of then one bit.

"Maybe" Nick shrugged "You can never be too careful." He fixed the gun into his holster and picked up his kit. "See ya later then" he smiled at Greg and walked out the room.

"Yeah, good luck" Greg called after him. He walked back to his lab smiling to himself, he was glad to be of such help. More evidence had already appeared in his work pile so he decided he best get a move on.

….

Nick arrived at the front of Imperial Palace before the officers. There was hardly anyone on the streets at this time and no sign of a hobo and his dog so they must have moved like Nick predicted. He spotted a grubby piece of cardboard on the ground with some blue squiggles on it. As he got closer the squiggles became words which read_ if you're not faster, you'll be next_ just like Greg said. There was cigarette butts surrounding it and what interested Nick most was that one of them was still letting off a bit of smoke and the ashes still had a tinge of red, suggesting it had been left there recently. Maybe Brandon hadn't gone far.

Nick was brought out of his thoughts when he heard an aggressive bark come from the top of the street. He looked up to see a white Pitbull with a black patch over one eye; he was baring his teeth and enthusiastically wagging his tail. Then Nick saw its owners head peering out from around the corner, looking directly at him.

Brandon gave a jump as he realised Nick had caught him spying and ran in the opposite direction his dog following.

Nick got up and ran to the corner where the man had been stood, but he lost sight of him and the dog. There was another piece of cardboard on the ground with more writing this time saying:

_I warned you, not fast enough, and now it's coming, and now you're next_

And just below the words was a photo. At first Nick didn't believe it, _it can't be_ he thought desperately. A photo of Greg. Just walking down the street, it must have been taken that morning. _You're next_ Nick kept thinking _what does it mean by your next._ He had to warn Greg, how was he going to break this to him. That kid had gone through so much in thepast three days and now he was in potential danger. He didn't deserve this.

Nick pulled out his cell phone and rang Warrick's number.

"Hello?" His friend answered from the other end of the line.

"Hey it's Nick. Listen I need you to keep an eye on Greg for me until I get back to the lab" Nick told him seriously.

"Greg? Why?" Warrick asked puzzled.

"I think he's in trouble, so just watch him please?"

"Oh, ok will do" and he hung up the phone.

The officers had arrived and a couple were diverting the few straggles of people who were out at this time away from the street corner, whilst Nick collected all the evidence. Another couple of officers had gone in search of Brandon, but it was all in vain.

Nick drove back to the lab trying to decide what would be the best way would be to tell Greg. If there even was a best way to tell someone "oh by the way your life is possibly in danger" It didn't help matters when Nick got back to the lab and was in the locker room, Greg came bounding up to him with an excited grin on his face. Nicks stomach felt like it was doing somersaults.

"So, you find him?" he asked Nick eagerly, but his face fell as Nick looked back at him gauntly "What's wrong?" he asked panicked "You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No, no" Nick finally answered "and he was there but he managed to get away before I could talk to him, and I found…" he sighed and reluctantly handed the sign and photo over to Greg "…I found this".

Greg just looked at them, wide eyed in disbelief. He looked like he was going to break down any second. He looked up at Nick, tears welling in his eyes. He wordlessly handed the evidence back to him and slowly lowered himself down on to the floor. He had his knees up to his chest and his head in his hands.

"I d-don't u-understand" He sobbed "W-why is this all h-happening to me? What did I do wrong?"

It broke Nick's heart to see him like that. He was just a kid, a scared kid who thought he was coming into an exciting new career, an exciting new future, only for it to become his worst nightmare. Nick sat down next to Greg and slung his arm round his shoulder.

"You didn't do anything wrong" Nick told him soothingly "you just seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and I'm so sorry you're having to deal with all this, but I promise whatever game this guy is playing, I'm going to stop it"

"I know" Greg sniffed "Thanks Nick"

They sat for a while until Warrick entered the room; he looked at the awkwardly sat on the floor.

"Erm Nick an officer found Mark Jones outside a bar causing a disturbance so they brought him in. They're holding him now, wondered if you wanted to talk to him?"

Nick gave Greg a look that suggested he'd only leave if he wanted him to and Greg gave him a small nod to show he was alright.

"Ok I'm coming" he said hauling himself up off the floor and then helping Greg up to. "Take these for processing?" he asked Warrick, who nodded and headed off with the evidence.

Greg walked back solemnly back to his lab, while Nick walked into the interrogation room where Mark, which turned out to be Laura's husband's first name, sat slouched the chair looking like he was trying to fight consciousness. Nick sat down opposite him at the table and immediately showed him Brandon's picture.

"Do you know this man?" he asked bluntly.

"Yeh" the man slurred, blatantly drunk "Yeh that's Laura's brother. Right weirdo he is, serious obsession with dogs, probably 'cause he can't get a guy" the man rambled on.

"Do you know of any reason why Brandon may want to kill his sister?" Nick continued questioning.

"I dunno" the man shrugged "I mean, Brandon was Laura's adopted brother so they've never really had that strong a sibling bond. Laura was always jealous of how her parents always seemed to favour Brandon even though he wasn't there actual flesh and blood. That was until Laura went down to Brandon's a couple of years ago and caught him with the drugs. He begged Laura to protect him, keep him safe, but Laura was the one who told the police. Maybe he blamed her for losing his job and being sent to prison."

"Brandon left this behind at his last known location" Nick said showing the man the sign and Greg's picture. "Do you have any idea what this could mean? Why he may be after Greg?"

Jones stared at the sign and picture for a while. "Well…" he began hesitantly "… I did think the first time I saw the kid…he looks coincidently a lot like Brandon's ex Matt, he disappeared while Brandon was in prison."

"Ok thank you you've been a lot of help" Nick said taking it all in "and take some advice, stay away from the alcohol." He got up and headed out to room.

So now he had to tell Greg he maybe being targeted because he looks exactly like an ex drug addicts missing boyfriend, who could also be a potential murder. Great.


	5. Chapter 5: First True Hurt

**A/N: A rather dark chapter I think so I hope it gets you gripped! You'd never think Greg was actually by favourite character would you but I promise he is :P I hope you likey ! **

**Reviews are much loved :) X**

**Chapter 5: First True Hurt **

Greg had been doing his work rather absentmindedly for the past hour. His shift was nearly over and thank God for that because he just wanted to go home. The thought of going home and not coming back had passed his mind a few times too. Just hand in his resignation right now, and not have to return to the place that had made his life hell the past few days. Sure he'd met some really nice people and liked having Nick as a friend, if Nick considered him a friend, but that was about it. But if there's one thing his father told him before he disappeared was that "Sanders are not quitters". This was the job he had wanted for his whole life and there were thousands of people out there who would take it, plus he really did want to get into the field one day.

He was just picking up his last batch of results from the printer when he realised that his hands were beginning to shake violently again.

"Oh God damn it!" he cried slamming the papers down on the table in frustration. It was only then he became aware of a pair of eyes watching him from the door way.

"Oh, hey Sir" Greg said quietly to Grissom, embarrassed that he'd see his little outburst. Once again he tried a weak attempt the hid his shaking hands behind his back.

"Hi, wow you really are a whizz kid" he said looking at the huge pile of Greg's work. "I can't believe you've done it all"

"Thanks. It's no big deal I could do half this stuff with my eyes closed. Not that I'm bragging." He quickly added and Grissom just smiled at him.

"Listen Greg. If you ever just need to talk, get stuff off your chest, come find me yeh?" Greg gave him a crooked smile.

"Thank you sir, will" Grissom gave him a slight nod and then headed down the corridor to his office. It only took a few moments before Nick had taken his place at the door way.

"Well?" Greg sighed at Nick. "Just tell me, I want to get this over with"

Nick moved closer towards him and told him all about Brandon being Laura's brother and there sibling rivalry, and then came the part that he was really dreading.

"Brandon maybe interested in you because apparently you're the spitting image of his ex-boyfriend who went missing a couple of years ago" he told Greg, who looked like he was going to break down again.

"Ok, ok so now what?" he asked Nick, begging for answers. He must have looked like a lost puppy.

Nick looked up at the clock. "You go home and don't worry about this because I'm not gunna rest until I know what's going on here"

"Nick you don't have t-"Greg started but Nick covered his mouth with his hand.

"Yes I do. No arguments" he said lowering his hand and giving Greg a stern look indicating for him to leave.

After Greg had gathered his stuff from the locker room and pulled on his coat, he headed out into the early hours of the Las Vegas sky, the chill had gotten a lot worse. Once again he wrapped his arms around his torso to preserve heat. He started to walk home steadily, certainly not risking the use of any back ally's again, but that didn't help.

All of a sudden someone jumped Greg from his right side pinning him up against the wall.

"What the hell!" he cried as his assailant began to run his right hand through Greg's hair.

"I thought I wasn't ever going to see you again" it was Brandon Simmons. "Matt why did you leave me?"

"Are you crazy!" Greg exclaimed "I am not Matt!"

"I've missed you, I've missed you so much" Brandon continued totally ignoring Greg's pleads. Still stroking his hair Greg was starting to get scared.

"P-please just get off me" he shivered "I am not your boyfriend"

"Don't be like that babe" Brandon continued pulling Greg's head closer "I still love you" and he planted a kiss on Greg's lips.

Greg totally freaked, this guy was insane. He tried to pull away but Brandon hand him pinned against the wall. "Please get the hell away from me" he sobbed.

"No. No you have no right to be mad at me!" Brandon snarled getting angry. "I should be mad at you. For what you did, for how you left me! Now you're doing what I want!" he gripped one hand under Greg's chin and started to kiss him fiercely.

Greg tried with all his might to break free but he couldn't slip from Brandon's tight grip, all he could do was let the tears fall. Brandon's other hand was slowly sliding down Greg's chest, down to his waist. He couldn't take it anymore he managed to free one of his arms and hit Brandon round the side of the head as hard as he could. Brandon fell back with shock and Greg pelted down the streets as fast as he could, not daring to look back. He didn't stop running until he was back in the safety of his own apartment.

One there he slammed the door shut behind him and slowly slid down the back of it to the floor he just sat taking ragged breathes through sobs, his heart pounding furiously. He couldn't take in what had just happened, any longer and Brandon could have…no he didn't want to think about what it was close to becoming. He knew he should call Nick and tell him, but he didn't know how, it was too embarrassing and he'd already been enough of a burden. Nick would only go on a mad rampage until he found Brandon and that wouldn't help anyone.

Eventually Greg pulled himself together enough to drag himself onto the sofa and just lay there. He daren't shut his eyes, as every time he would have a flash back to Brandon's lips on his and it would make him feel even more scared. However he forced himself to shut his eyes after a while as exhaustion consumed his body.

He was awoken by a knocking at his door. He peered over at the clock as his vision began to come back into focus, 11 am. The knock occurred again and a sudden fear ran through Greg's body.

"Wh-who is it" he stuttered.

"It's Nick" came a muffled voice. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok?"

Greg scrambled off the sofa and went to unlock the door for Nick. When Nick saw Greg he gave him a rather peculiar look. Greg must have looked like the living dead to him; he was still pale and shaking, with red rings around his eyes (not helping to bruised one look better). Greg moved away from Nick as soon as he entered to apartment, which did not go un noticed by Nick himself.

"Want a coffee?" he asked Nick casually, although he didn't look directly at him but down at the floor.

"Erm yeah sure, thanks" he watched Greg slink off to the kitchen wondering why he was being more jumpy than before and why he was trying to desperately to avoid him.

He sat down on the sofa and waited for Greg to return with the coffee. When he did Greg handed Nick his coffee and sat down on the sofa to, as far away from Nick as possible.

"Did I do something wrong?" Nick asked concernedly "you seem really off with me"

"No Nick, God no you didn't do anything" Greg explained, he felt guilty for making Nick feel bad. He decided he best explain.

"Last night…" he began cautiously, still not bringing himself to look Nick in the eye. "…I ran into Brandon again outside the grocery store just round the corner, or rather he jumped out on me" Nicks eyes widened as he listened. "…and he was being totally crazy, he was totally convinced that I was Matt…" he took a deep breath "…and then he grabbed me and, and started to kiss me, and I thought he was going to… but Greg couldn't say anymore.

"Oh, oh my God Greg I'm so sorry" Nick said reaching out an arm to put on Greg's shoulder to comfort him but Greg flinched away, that made Nick feel even more hurt. That this experience meant Greg couldn't trust him anymore. "Do…do you think I'm going to hurt you?"

"No Nick of course not" Greg exclaimed trying to sound reassuring "It's just, I don't feel like being touched by_ anyone_ right now. Just give me time"

"Yeah of course, I understand" Nick said still worried about him. "It's your day off right?" he asked. Greg nodded. "Well I got to go to work now, you going to be ok on your own?"

"Yeh I'll be fine" he said with a small smile "to be honest I think I'm just going to spend all day in bed"

"ok, I promise I'll come see you later" Nick getting up to leave and heading out the door.

As he sat in his care he knew the first think he had to do was go to the grocery store and see if there was any sign of Brandon. As he pulled up it looked like he may have missed them again. Getting out his car he walked down the side of the store when he saw a foot sticking out from behind a dumpster. Nick pulled out his gun and proceeded towards it with caution; he also radioed it in and was told two officers were on their way. He soon realised it was Brandon, slumped up against the fence, empty bottle of whisky in hand. Nick pointed his gun at his head.

"Wh-who are you?" Brandon slurred.

"Nick Stokes LVPD" he stated "You son of a bitch, your under arrest for the assault of Greg Sanders and suspected murder of Laura Jones."

"Greg?" The man said confused "ooh you mean Matt. And I didn't kill my sister".

"Oh ya" Nick said getting angry "well then who did?"

"Mark" Brandon replied simply "Mark did it. You see he found out that Laura and Matt had an affair. That's why I turned to the drugs, because _my _boyfriend would rather be with _my_ sister, even though I still love him, I'd do anything to see him. You found her strangled with my dog's collar right? I thought he'd try and frame me. I wouldn't be surprised if Marks the reason Matt was missing to"

"So that's why you attacked Greg? Because he reminded you of Matt, but how did you find him?" Nick questioned still holding the gun steady.

"I didn't intestinally it was just luck and coincidence. I saw him stood outside the lab a few days ago and, he just reminded me so much."

"and the signs?" Nick pressed.

"I was trying to warn him. Mark had already killed Laura, so I thought he'd go after Ma-, Greg next. Oh I know did an awful thing, I just couldn't help myself." The man seemed genuinely broken by what he had done. It was then Nick realised the two officers come up behind him and pull Brandon to his feet. They cuffed his hands behind his back and dragged him into the car. Nick was relived he could tell Greg he didn't have to be scared about Brandon anymore. Now he just had to find Mark.


	6. Chapter 6: First Realisations

**A/N: I wanted to make this chapter a bit more emotional for Nick and I hope I do that in the dream :) How far is Greg willing to go to make sure he can protect himself and stay alive? **

**If you would please press review something magic will happen ;) **

**Chapter 6: First Realisations **

Nick went back round to Greg's apartment later on that day to tell him the good news about Brandon. Greg's spirits seemed automatically lifted by this, but they soon fell again when Nick explained he was now looking at Mark as the potential killer.

"That would explain why he was so desperate to find out what was going on at the lab…" Greg suggested. "But the bite marks, and the collar? They must have come from Brandon's dog?"

"Well when interviewed him further, Brandon said he woke up one day on the street and his dog was gone, he thought it had just ran away." Nick explained. "Only it returned a couple of hours later, lead and collar missing."

"And what about Mark? Do you think he really is going to try and kill me?" Greg asked going back to his petrified look.

"Yes" Nick said, he wasn't going to lie. "I mean if you reminded Brandon of Matt, then you'll remind Mark of him to. The guy who had an affair with his wife, the guy who screwed up his life, every time he sees you you'll just bring back his angry memories, and he'll want them to go away." Greg looked like he was going to be sick.

Nick put a hand on Greg's shoulder to comfort him and was glad when he didn't pull away again. Then much to Nick's surprise Greg launched himself at him and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace, he just wanted to feel safe. Nick didn't protest one bit and just hugged the scared kid back. He couldn't believe how much this young man had come to mean to him even though he'd only known him for five days. Greg was obviously looking for Nick's protection, and Nick was going to give it to him.

"I'm really scared" he mumbled into Nick's chest. That made Nick feel really upset and his determination to protect Greg grew stronger than before.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you" he told his shaking friend. "I am going to hunt Mark down and he's gunna be put away for a long time. I'm such an idiot; I should have arrested him after he hit you!"

"No Nick that wasn't your fault I told you not to" Greg said finally pulling away from him. "So how you gunna find him? A drunk like him could be wandering around any bar in Vegas?"

"Yeah your right. I don't know. I just don't know" Nick said putting his head in his hands." Now Greg felt guilty form making Nick feel bad. "I mean there isn't enough physical evidence to convict Mark, he'd have to confess". Nick stated, Greg had to do something to help, and there was only one thing he could think of.

"Well…"he began hesitantly "I'm who he's after, so I'm gunna be who he gets" Nick looked at him confused not really following. "I'll be your bait, your mole." Nick just looked at him horrified that he'd even suggest such a thing. "Look just hear me out" Greg continued "You can hook a wire up to me with a recorder and I'll try getting him to confess, you guys can like hide out round the corner or something and then take him down" It was worth a shot if it meant getting Mark off the streets and if it would put he and Nick at rest, then Greg would do it.

"No." Nick replied simply shaking his head "No way in hell! I'm not letting you purposefully put your life on the line Greg!" Greg knew he should have expected this reaction.

"Nick do this for me!" he pleaded. "Wouldn't you rather I encountered Mark knowing you can hear us and help me if I needed, than me meeting him in a dark alley with no help and probably ending up dead! Because I know which one I would prefer" Nick just looked at him in shock.

Although he hated the idea, Nick had to admit Greg was right. It was better to do it so he could protect Greg if needed rather than leave him stranded.

"Alright we'll do it" he conceded. "We'll go down to the lab and find Marks address. Then tomorrow we'll go round there and you can tell him about how we've captured Brandon, see if he cracks from the guilt, or just can't handle the pressure of hiding such a big thing anymore." Greg nodded along as the plan began to come together. "But your coming to stay at my place tonight" Nick instructed firmly "I'm not having you alone now."

"Thanks, to be honest I'm not sure I want to be alone…" Greg smiled, and went off to gather a few things to take off to Nicks.

Once they got back to Nicks place he offered to give Greg his bed for the night but Greg insisted he couldn't do that and would be fine sleeping on the couch. After making sure Greg was settled ok Nick headed off into his own room and was quite frankly looking forward to a good night's rest, but he knew that was not going to be the case. It begun as soon as his eyes closed…

_He was in an alley way, where he wasn't sure. It was dark and felt really cold. It was completely silent. He could feel his heart pounding as he slowly walked between the grime covered walls. He came to a halt as he noticed someone sprawled out on the ground, they weren't moving. _

_He ran towards them to help, but he did a double take when he saw who It was. Greg. His skin was sheer white. There was crimson blood dripping out of a bullet wound in his upper torso. His eyes lay wide open and soulless. _

"_No" he cried. He dropped to his knees and brought Greg into his arms. He had no pulse. Greg's head just hung limply. "No" he began to sob now "No this can't happen." As he cradled the dead 23 year old in his arms. _

_Then a sudden breeze of the wind and he could no longer feel Greg in his arms. He looked up and saw he was in a graveyard. Greg was stood by a headstone still pale and wound still bleeding._

"_How could you do this to me?" Greg whispered. He looked distant, not blinking. "How could you let me go anywhere near that guy alone, without protection" _

"_Y-you said y-you'd be ok" he stammered "I was supposed to be waiting round the corner with the cops; I was supposed to come get you"_

"_well you didn't" Greg whispered again "you weren't fast enough, I was defenceless. This is all. Your. Fault."_

"_No! Greg I'm sorry" he sobbed. I'm so, so sorry."_

Nick woke up with a start. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He jumped out of bed and dashed into the living room, he had to check on Greg. He was lying peacefully on Nick's sofa. Hid eyes shut and chest just lightly bobbing up and down. Nick considered waking him up, but it looked like it was the most sleep the young man had had in days. 

Nick slunk back to his room and crawled back into bed. He didn't think he'd ever get back to sleep. He just kept seeing Greg lying in that alley motionless; he couldn't let that really happen. Nick couldn't believe how attached he'd become to the kid already, and how attached Greg was to him. Nick guessed it was because they'd already been through so much together.

As Nick finally found the will to go back to sleep he vowed he would do more to protect Greg, and he had an idea how, but Greg certainly wasn't going to like it.

The next morning the two men drove back to the lab to run the operation they were proposing through their superiors and getting a few of the cops on board. Everyone agreed it was the best thing to do if it meant getting a murderer off the streets, and Nick took Greg off into the break room, making sure they were alone so he could prep him. He had not told Greg about his horrific dream last night and doubted he ever would, it would just make Greg feel worse.

Nick had strapped the wire onto Greg's chest and explained how it worked. He said he and a couple of officers would be round a corner listening in on them and would intervene if anything seemed to be going wrong.

"There's something else I want you take" Nick finally brought himself to say, Greg looked at him confused. "Now I'm not really supposed to give you this without proper training" Nick continued "But it would make me feel better if I knew you were more protected" and with that Nick pulled a hand gun out of his pocket and held it out for Greg to take.

"Nick are you mad?" Greg exclaimed "I can't use that!" he folded his arms refusing to take the weapon.

"Greg please" Nick begged "It would make me feel a little less agitated and I'm sure it would make _you _feel more protected as well."

"I doubt that" Greg mumbled, still being stubborn.

"Please" Nick said pulling his best puppy dog eyes. "Do this for me?" he smirked. He knew he'd got Greg now using his own persuasive words against him.

"Alright" Greg sighed, still not happy about it.

He took the gun from Nick; Greg automatically thought it felt wrong in his hands. What made it worse was he had the urge to just pull the trigger and see what it felt like, that made him feel like a complete criminal. He decided if he did ever get onto the field he would refuse to carry one unless he felt it necessary. Nick gave him a holster and Greg hid the weapon under his jacket.

After finding Marks address on a data base, Nick and a few officers dropped Greg off around the corner and would wait there until they needed to intervene. Nick got out of the car with Greg to give him one last briefing.

"And you've still got the gun?" Nick asked, not trusting Greg to keep hold of it.

"Yeah" Greg reassured, giving him a glimpse of it underneath his jacket.

"Ok good, you ready?" Nick asked wishing for Greg to say no and leave, but he was determined to do this.

"As I'll ever be" Greg conceded, trying to hide his body shaking, he needed to seem confident or he could give the game away.

"Well, good luck" Nick said placing a hand on Greg's shoulder.

Greg gave him a grateful nod and then headed round the corner of the street. He bounded up to Marks front door and knocked, waiting patiently. After a few moments he heard it being unlocked from the other side. Eventually it opened and Mark stood looking at Greg with a bit of an evil smirk.

"Mr. Sanders" he smiled "What a lovely surprise"

"Good evening Mr. Jones" Greg replied trying to sound polite and confident. "I have some information about your wife's case that I thought you might be interested in"

"Mr. Stokes sent you to do his dirty work eh?" he still held the menacing look. "Come on in" he stepped aside, and Greg entered the home of the man who ultimately wanted him dead.

"I am really sorry about your eye by the way" Mark said, although he didn't sound at all sincere.

"Oh it's alright" Greg smiled "we all do stupid things when were drunk."

"Oh trust me" Mark said now looking a bit more absent minded, "I've done a lot worse."


	7. Chapter 7: First Mission

**A/N: Greg and Nick's mission is underway, but will everything go to plan? Hope you're enjoying so far xx**

**Thank you so much for reviews so far, please give more :D x **

**Chapter 7: First Mission **

"Take a seat" Jones said, as he indicated Greg into the living room. Greg did as he was told. "So what you doing here anyway" he questioned Greg as he poured himself a glass of whisky "I thought you were a lab rat?"

"Oh I am, it's just that Nicks really busy with Brandon at the minute. That's what I came to talk to you about actually. We found Brandon and arrested him for your wife's murder." He hoped his wince at the sound of Brandon's name would go unnoticed by Jones, but apparently it didn't.

"Oh really." Jones replied, he didn't sound as happy about this as you'd expect a husband who had been told his wives killer had been caught would. Jones swilled the liquid in his glass round and round. "How'd you find him? Bum like him could have been on any street in Vegas"

"I knew where he was" Greg replied calmly, although he was starting to feel pressured. "I ran into him the night before"

"Mm seems to be a bad habit of yours, running into strangers in the middle of the night" Jones smirked. Then he studied Greg's facial expression as if looking for signs of weakness or maybe it was just because all he saw in Greg was his wife's secret partner, sat in his living room. "He thought you were Matt didn't he?" Jones asked taking another sip of his whiskey. "He tried to kiss you didn't he? That's why he unnerves you."

"He didn't just try he succeeded" Greg confessed, hoping he wouldn't have to go further because he was of course aware of Nick and the officers listening in, he didn't want them to hear about that.

"Yes I can see why" Jones said, still not taking his eyes away from Greg. "If I didn't know better I'd say you and Matt were identical twins." Greg swore he saw Jones grip on the glass tighten when he said this. "How old are you?"

"Twenty three" Greg replied simply.

"Ah yes the same age as Matt when he…disappeared" Greg was deeply unnerved by that pause in-between his words.

"We understand that Matt and Laura were having an affair and that Brandon probably killed her from jealously… " Greg started, again Jones grip on the glass tightened, it was a wonder it didn't smash. "Were you aware of an affair with your wife and Matt going on?"

"Yes…" the man said through gritted teeth. "Laura came clean to me about it when Brandon was sent to prison."

"Did you have a problem with Brandon?" Greg continued to question.

"Being a bit nosey aren't you?" Jones asked suspiciously "I thought it wasn't your job to ask question"

"Like I said Nicks busy, and there's a few more things he needs to know if the case is going to stand I court."

"What else do you need to know? It was his dog and its lead that killed Laura" Jones exclaimed.

"Sir…." Greg began hesitantly "I never said anything about _how_ Laura was killed…" _How could he possibly know that unless he was there?_ Greg thought. Jones eyes just widened as he realised he'd slipped up, big time.

"I did have a bit of a problem with Brandon, yeh" Jones said ignoring Greg's last statement. "He always made Laura feel bad, bragging about how their parents preferred him even though they weren't related. How he could get a good boyfriend and the best she could do was me! Well I guess he wasn't such a good boyfriend was he and I guess Laura wasn't such a good wife." He slammed the glass down on the table and went to sit in the chair opposite Greg. "I know what you want to ask me" he spat "so just ask it."

"Do you know anything to do with Matt's disappearance, because it couldn't have been Brandon? He was in prison at the time" Greg said making direct eye contact with Jones.

"No that's not what you wanted to ask me" he said shaking his head "you wanted to ask whether I _had_ anything to do with his disappearance." He was leaning forward out of his chair now hands clasped on his knees.

"Well, do you know anything? I can see why you would be mad, he stole your love, your life" Greg said trying to stare the man out, but he could see that Jones had realised he wasn't as confident as he was acting.

"No" Jones replied through tight lips "and even If I did, I would never kill and tell"

"Once again Mr Jones." Greg started cautiously "I didn't say Matt had been killed, just that he's been missing". Jones eyes widened as he could see his lies were falling through the cracks.

Greg could see he wasn't getting far in terms of an actual confession and decided it was time to up his game. He had to think of something that would really get Jones going. Brandon was convinced he _was_ Matt, so maybe he could convince Jones to, and then he spotted the picture of Laura on the table next to him, her long blond hair and deep blue eyes. He had an idea, but it would be risky. He picked up the picture and that seemed to make Jones angry as he flinched in his seat.

"She's very pretty" Greg said looking at the picture trying to sound as sly as possible. He bit his lip "Yep she is pretty fine"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Jones yelled standing up from his chair and ripping the photo from Greg's hands.

"Why?" Greg said trying to act cool. "She is hot, and If Matt does look just like me then he must be one good looking guy to, much better then you, no wonder she'd be more interested in…me"

That 'me' seemed to trigger something in Jones, something that made him believe it was the bastard who stole his wife looking at him right now, that it was Matt mocking him. The man who his wife had chosen to be with over him, and he wanted him gone.

"I already got rid of you once" he said moving closer to Greg, so he was right up in his face. "Don't make me do it again."

"What you gunna hit me again" Greg said taunting him now; he was so close to getting Jones to spill.

"You know what I mean, when I took you into the middle of the desert and left you there, you were supposed to dry up, die, but here you are right in my face."

_Yes!_ Greg thought triumphantly, he had got a confession about Matt, now all he needed was Laura's he needed to maintain the thought that he actually was Matt for a little longer.

"Your problem is blatantly with me" Greg said through gritted teeth "So why'd you kill Laura? Why did you live with her for two years and _then _decide to kill her. Was it because you hoped her love for me would go away, but it didn't did it, I'm all she's ever wanted"

"Shut up!" Jones yelled in Greg's face "Shut up, she loved me!"

"So why did you kill her!" Greg cried growing impatient.

"Because of you!" Jones just exploded; he was right up against Greg now and had him backed up against the wall. "Two years Matt's been missing, two years and she still couldn't get him off her mind. She used to accidently call me Matt and every so often I'd over hear her talking to the police asking if they knew anything about his whereabouts."

"What's that got to do with me?" Greg whispered now, he was shaking all confidence he had left him.

"About a week ago we were taking a walk and there you were. Just walking down the street alone, that's when Laura cried 'Oh my god Matt!' she had the biggest smile on her face and she sounded so happy, and when she realised it was you and not Matt. Her face just fell, she was close to tears. And that's when I realised that those feeling were _never_ going away and that made me mad. I did everything for her! Was loyal to her! But she didn't even care about me. So I came up with the plan to frame Brandon because he seemed like a more liable suspect."

….

"That's it we got him!" Nick said eagerly "Great job Greggo" he turned to officers who looked ready for action. "Ok let's go" he instructed and they left the vehicles.

The two officers ran in front of Nick weapons already drawn, Nick thought it best he did the same. Suddenly there was a ferocious snarl and a dog pounced on one of the officers ripping away at his leg. The officer just cried and cried in utter pain. Nick and the other officer were trying desperately to get a good aim on the dog with the their guns, but it was moving too fast and they would risk hitting the officer instead.

The dog soon decided it had had enough of using the officer's leg as a chew toy and turned its sights to Nick instead. It leaped for him but Nick's reflexes were equally as fast and he planted a bullet in the dog before it made contact.

"Call him an ambulance" Nick instructed the officer who had not been attacked. He realised the dog to be that of Brandon's. Of course it hadn't been with him when Brandon was arrested, Jones must have taken it again, maybe this time for the use of killing Greg. _Oh my God Greg_ the distraction had been too long.

Nick started for the door but for some unknown reason looked up. And for some unknown reason to him at that moment, Greg was stood in the open window upstairs.

….

Greg had frozen up trying to take this all in. His fault. It was his fault that this young woman was dead; he'd been the one who had tipped Jones over the edge. No that wasn't fair Greg didn't know, he didn't even know Jones when he killed his wife. Jones had him backed up against a wall now. Where were Nick and the other cops? They should have come in and arrested Jones by now, they had the confession. Instead Greg was stood alone in a house with a killer. He thought about the gun on his side.

"You must think I'm stupid" Jones whispered in Greg's ear, right up against him now. All of a sudden Greg gave a startled jump as he felt Jones grab hold of the gun that he thought had been concealed under his coat the whole time. "If you really thought you were coming into the house of a killer…" Jones started, waving the gun in Greg's face "then you wouldn't have come unprotected and alone."

The next thing he knew Greg bolted for the front door .Locked. A loud bang as Jones pulled the trigger on the gun and Greg felt the wind as it missed his arm by an inch and went into the wooden door instead. _Come on Nick where are you_ he thought frantically as he ran up the stairs. There was only one other way he could think of getting out that didn't involve certain death.

He heard the harsh thuds of Jones feet coming after him up the stairs. Another shot was fired that again only just missed Greg as he veered to the right once reaching the landing.

"Run lab rat run!" he could here Jones cackling behind him.

Greg ran into the bedroom, the window was wide open. Good. This was his only means of escape. Jump from a two storey window and hope he doesn't die or go back and face Jones, get shot and most defiantly die. It wasn't much of a choice. He went to the window. He jumped.


	8. Chapter 8: First Big Pain

**A/N: Greg's just jumped out of a window, will he be ok? And what is Jones planning on now with Nick breaking down his door?**

**Sorry my updates aren't very frequent but exam time is starting and I've been studying, but I hope your still enjoying :)**

**You know I love to hear from you! xx**

**Chapter 8: First Big Pain **

Greg didn't have much time to register what he was doing, didn't hear Nick shouting for him in utter terror, didn't see anything as the world rushed around him and then no longer felt anything as his body made contact with the floor.

….

Nick was still looking up at Greg in the window. _What the hell is he doing?_ He thought panicked and wide eyed, but he was soon answered.

For Nick the world seemed to slow around him as he watched the young man plummet towards the ground, he'd jumped badly. Nick yelled Greg's name the feeling of horror rising inside of him. He ran forward as though he thought there might be a chance he could catch Greg, but he was stupid to think so. Greg hit the ground so hard with a loud thud; Nick thought his own heart had stopped.

Nick ran to Greg's and dropped to his side, immediately checking his pulse, he was relieved to find one. Greg lay unconscious with his eyes shut; it looked like he was simply asleep, facing chest down, his palms on the ground with his head resting in-between on his right side. Nick didn't want to risk moving him in case some of his bones were broken. Thank God they already had medical assistance on the way.

Nick had almost forgotten about Jones still in the house. He was leaning out the window and he was laughing. Laughing at how hurt Greg was, laughing at how scared he'd made him feel. That mad Nick loose it, all he could feel was hatred for this bastard and he wanted to make Jones pay.

Nick ran at the door gun ready, he kicked it down with ease. The officer who remained unharmed left his partner's side and followed him into the house, gun also raised. They had gone up the stairs and found Jones still looking out the window and smiling at the scene of chaos below him. Nick had the urge to shoot Jones in the back right there and then, but he knew that would be the wrong thing to do.

"Put the gun down!" He demanded to Jones, seeing the weapon still gripped tightly in his left hand.

Jones turned slowly to face him still not putting down the gun. "Aw two against one, now that just isn't fair guys" he said shaking his head.

"Frightening someone into jumping out of a window, because you were shooting at them is not fair! Killing two people is not fair! Framing an innocent man for murder is not fair!" Nick yelled getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Sir just put the gun down" the officer beside Nick chimed in.

"Nooo…" Jones said, loading the gun and pointing it out the window. "You put your guns down or lil Sanders gets a bullet through his brain" an evil smirk appeared on his face.

_He's bluffing_ Nick thought _Please he has to be bluffing_. But this evil excuse of a human being had killed twice before, who's to say he wouldn't do it again. With that thought Nick slowly placed his gun down on the floor, the officer followed suit.

"Ok what do you want?" Nick asked still feeling the anger boiling inside of him.

"I want you to drive me to the airport" Jones said bluntly "I think it's time for a change in scenery. If we're going to play this game I want a head start." Nick started to say something at this but Jones talked louder to drown him out "So here's what's going down…you drive me in your car to the airport. Your officer pal here stays with the other one with the mangled leg. Neither of you say anything to anyone else or I swear one of those men out there will end up dead."

Nick and the officer shared an understanding look and nodded. "Ok" Nick sighed "Ok I'll take you, just stop pointing the gun at Greg."

"Alright then" Jones said coming away from the window and now alternating pointing the gun at Nick and the officer. "Walk" he instructed.

The three men walked grudgingly down the stairs and back out into the garden. Nick looked concernedly over at Greg who was still motionless on the floor. All of a sudden the air was filled with the sirens of the ambulance drawing nearer to the house. Jones panicked.

"You stay with him!" Jones told the officer indicating to his partner, "You" he said to Nick "Get him" he indicated to Greg "We'll go round the back."

"What? No, please leave him!" Nick protested, but decided to do as he was told when he heard Jones take the safety off the gun.

Nick was quite surprised with just how easily he could scoop Greg up into his arms; he was going to pester him to gain some weight when this was over. Greg still didn't stir and Nick was getting increasingly worried he had a concussion or was even in a coma. Jones led them round the house and out of the back gate, escaping just as the ambulance pulled up at the front. After that Nick led the way to the car while Jones kept the gun pointing at his back.

"Throw him in the back" Jones instructed Nick as he opened the back door of the car for him.

Nick carefully placed Greg across the backseats, scared for why exactly Jones had insisted on bringing him. "I'm gunna get you out of this I promise" he whispered into Greg's ear and giving his hand a small squeeze, he grew startled as he swore Greg had given a very faint squeeze back.

"Ok come on Tex, let's move" Jones snarled growing impatient.

Nick got into the driver's seat and Jones in the passenger seat beside him, but he turned round and kept the gun pointed at Greg. "I figured if it was his life in danger instead of yours, you'd be less likely to try something stupid." Jones smirked as Nick started to drive.

He was gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were going white, he was furious, both with Jones and himself. How could he let this happen?

In the back of the car Greg was beginning to come back to his senses. At first he squinted with one eye open but his vision was blurry, so he opened to other but it didn't make much difference and the world was spinning, he had a booming headache and felt his head was going to explode. He didn't feel like he had the energy to move any part of his body, he was just covered with a dull throbbing sensation. He then tried to take in his surroundings. He was in the back of a car with two men in the front. He studied the driver.

"Nick?" he croaked weakly. "Nick is that you?"

"Yeah, yeah it's me Greggo" Nick said relived he was awake, but something worried Greg about Nick's tone.

"M-my head" Greg mumbled "M-my head hurts, Nick, it really h-hurts." He felt like the pain wasn't ever going to go away. He thought he would slip back into unconsciousness at any minute.

"I know buddy and I'm gunna get you help as soon as possible I promise." Nick said broken by how much pain his young friend was in.

"What happened? What's going on?" Greg said growing more panicked.

"You jumped out of a friggin window you stupid little Brat that's what!" Jones pushed in and Greg finally acknowledged his presence, and then his eyes widened at the sight of the barrel of a gun pointing directly at the middle of his forehead.

He scrambled back up against the seat as much as he could, but any sudden movement made the spinning in his head worse. He hissed in pain and shut his eyes as tight as possible, wanting it to all go away.

"Now Nicky here is just taxiing me to the airport. There's nothing left for me here." Jones explained.

"Don't…hurt…him" Greg just managed to stagger out before it all became too much and he was sucked back into the black abyss. Nick felt his stomach clench about how worried Greg was about him.

"Aww isn't that cute" Jones mocked "you have friend Tex"

"Just leave him alone." Nick glared "and quit calling me Tex."

"Well what do you prefer, cowboy?"

"I prefer you stop this madness and turn yourself in" Nick retaliated.

"No I like life on the outside too much" Jones replied lazily. "Are we nearly there?"

"Yeah" Nick replied solemnly.

"Ok no doubt you've already got some plan to stop me, so here's the deal. Once we get to the airport you wake the kid up I'll put these on him to cover up his droopy look…"Jones showed Nick a pair of big black sunglasses. "… then you two walk with me and he buys me a ticket, wait til I get one the plane, then you're free to go."

"Why does he have to come? Why can't I just go?" Nick asked desperately.

"He's easier to manipulate because he's scared and I know he wouldn't want to risk your life because this baby is coming with me" he stroked the gun.

They drove the rest of the way in silence. Nick's mind was going crazy, he had to do something. He couldn't let Greg do this; he'd already made that mistake. He'd left his gun back at the house and hadn't had chance to get to his phone, but wouldn't risk it just in case. When they reached the airport Nick pulled over and Jones got out the car, putting the gun in his pocket but still holding the trigger. Nick climbed out and opened the door to try and wake Greg.

"Greg?" he whispered uncertainly. No reaction. "Greg" he said again louder.

"Come on or _I'll _have to do it and maybe I'll make his eyes match" Jones grinned coming round to stand next to Nick.

"Greg…" Nick said shaking him slightly "…man you have to get up". He was relieved when Greg's eyes flickered open once more.

"Huh, what, where are we?" Greg asked groggily, he pulled himself up; his head was still pounding madly.

"Where at our destination and I need you to do me a favour" Jones smirked as Greg struggled to get out the car. He stood for only a few seconds before his knees buckled from the dizziness and Nick had to catch him.

"What do you want?" Greg asked quietly, his head drooping.

"Take this cash and buy me a ticket for Paris which leaves in a half hour, no alerting anyone's attention or else Nicky goes night, night." He explained.

"Come on your being ridiculous, he can't even stand let alone walk!" Nick protested, he had one arm around Greg's shoulder and the other around his torso.

"Well then he better learn" Jones said, they could now see he had the gun in his pocket pointing at Nick.

"Ok" Greg murmured, and tried to make a move, but Nick was reluctant to let him go and hung on to Greg tighter. "Nick its ok" he whispered "I don't want him to hurt you." He lurched forward and Nick unwillingly let go.

He wobbled at first and closed his eyes, putting his hands to his head and massaging his temples to try and stop the spinning, although this only worked a small amount. Once steadied enough he opened his eyes again and saw Jones had moved to stand behind Nick, probably with the gun pointing at his back, his other arm was outstretched offering Greg the sun glasses.

"Put these on you look like the living dead" he ordered. Greg took them and placed them on. "You walk in front "he instructed Greg once more, "Nick and I will stay behind."

Greg gave a slight nod and wordlessly began to make his way into the airport, he felt guilty for leaving Nick behind with that guy. He must have looked drunk to other people as he frequently wobbled in has walk and thought he was going to collapse. He had to think of a plan.

"Ok let's go" Jones instructed Nick after he watched Greg enter the building. He jabbed Nick in his back with the barrel of the gun and Nick started to walk forward.


	9. Chapter 9: Last Stand

**A/N: The final chapter! How are the boys going to get out of this one? I hope its ok!**

**Reviews are much appreciated :) x**

**Chapter 9: Last Stand**

Greg managed to walk rather unsteadily up to the ticket desk. He would often have a quick glance over his shoulder to check that Jones was still there and more importantly Nick was still alive. They hung back but were still in ear shot, whilst Greg collapsed onto the desk. The woman there looked startled.

"Erm, yes what can I do for you sir?" she asked uncertainly.

"Ticket for the next flight to Paris, single" Greg managed to drag out through the pain. He was attempting to massage his temples again.

"Ok, that'll be two hundred dollars" the woman said typing away at her computer.

Greg guessed the amount of cash he was handing over since the numbers were rather blurred and was quite pleased when they turned out to be right. The woman handed him the ticket.

"Thank you" he said trying to sound normal and he wobbled back over to Nick and Jones, handing him the ticket. Then he flung his arm around Nicks shoulder trying to steady himself.

"Au revoir then boys" Jones grinned and was just about to leave when a cruel twist of fate was announced over the intercom.

"Flight from Las Vegas to Paris at 11:15 has been delayed by an hour and half, we apologise for any inconvenience" Nick and Greg shared a simultaneous groan.

"Don't be so down heartened boys" Jones smiled "that means we got a whole other hour to hang out. Come on lets go fond a nice _empty _lounge to chill in." Greg flinched as James poked him in the side with the gun. Nick clung on to him protectively. "Move it" Jones ordered and Greg let go of Nick and started to stumble on, while Nick got ready to catch him if it was necessary.

After walking through various different lobbies they finally came across a small empty waiting room away from other people in the airport. Jones ordered Nick and Greg inside before going in himself and locking the door.

"Sit down over there, make yourselves comfy." He said taking the gun out of his pocket and waving it towards the floor in the far corner.

Nick took hold of Greg arm and gently guided him over to were Jones wad pointing. Nick lowered Greg on to the floor and then he sat down beside him. Greg rested his head on Nick's shoulder and screwed his eyes up tightly shut, his face ridden in pain and body lightly shaking.

It was killing Nick that he couldn't do anything to help his friend and he was so obviously scared. How could he have been so stupid to let Greg do this? Nick thought back to his own first week at the lab, how it had been pretty easy because Grissom had been there with him the whole way, nothing as bad as this happened to him.

Plus he was a field agent. Greg was supposed to be in the lab away from all the dangerous people, but that clearly hadn't happened. Nick was pretty sure if he were in Greg's place and all this bad stuff had happened to him within a week of being somewhere, he'd have given up. He would tell Greg how proud he was of him for sticking at it.

"Why do you even need us anymore?" Nick questioned, determined to get Greg out of here.

"I'm not stupid, if I let you go before I get on the plane then you'll just get security to come stop me" Jones explained.

"Oh yeah because we haven't fooled you yet" Greg suddenly piped in quietly. "Oh wait, yeah we did. You confessed to murder. Twice"

Out of the blue Jones launched himself and Greg and pulled him up by his collar. "Shut up you little brat! Shut up!" he yelled shaking Greg violently.

"Let him go!" Nick cried, starting to jump up.

"Don't move or I swear to God I'll pull the trigger" Jones yelled holding the gun against Greg's head, Nick stayed put.

"Nick…" Greg mumbled "Nick I don't feel to good" with that his knees buckled underneath him and he fell to the floor. Nick lurched forward and just managed to get hold of his shoulders before his head hit the ground.

"Greg?" Nick said panicked. "Hey can you hear me? Come on please wake up" he begged, but the young lab tech had fallen unconscious once more.

"Way to crash the party" Jones sighed looking at Greg's still form and Nick just glared up at him in pure despite.

Nick laid Greg gently across the floor, trying to make him as comfortable as possible and prayed he would wake up soon.

"You know the officers will have told someone by now…" Nick snarled "…our team will realise we're missing…they'll come find you."

"Well I'll just have to deal with that if the time comes" Jones said causally acting like he wasn't scared.

They sat in a deadly silence for another half an hour. Jones was pacing impatiently up and down the room and Nick wouldn't take his eyes off Greg in case something happened, he had to get them out of here. Just then Greg let a small groan and his eyes flickered open once more.

"Afternoon sleeping beauty" Jones smiled down at Greg as he stood over him.

Greg's eyes widened in shock at Jones shadow stood over him. He scrambled over to Nick, the sudden movement making his head spin faster, and propped himself up against the wall next to him. Nick put a gentle hand on his arm.

"Nick I'm scared" Greg whispered so only Nick could hear.

Nick wanted to say _me too_ but that would not make Greg feel any better so he settled on "It'll be over soon."

A sudden attempt at turning the door handle gave them hope it would be sooner than they thought. Whoever it was tried to open the door again, Jones started to freak out.

"LVPD" someone yelled from outside "open the door" when none replied whoever it was began to kick at the door now.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jones shouted towards the door "I have hostages". The kicking stopped and whoever was outside were obviously trying to come up with some sort of plan.

"Now what you going to do Marko?" Nick said, he knew he shouldn't provoke Jones but he couldn't help it.

"If I'm going down then you guys are going with me!" Jones yelled. He studied the two men on the floor. "Youngest first" he growled yanking Greg up by his right arm.

"Nick!" Greg called trying to take hold of Nick's hand.

Nick tried to grab back but Jones had already pulled Greg to his feet.

"Move and I'll kill him right here, right now!" Jones yelled. Nick sat helplessly watching Greg being scared out of his wits.

Jones had one arm around Greg's throat and had the gun held to his head. Greg kicked and squirmed desperately trying to break free but Jones was to strong. Greg closed his eyes tight shut, tears still falling from them and waited for his life to end.

Just then a voice from one of the officers outside tried to talk to Jones again. Just then Jones was distracted from what he was doing for a few seconds, but seconds was all Nick needed as he launched himself onto Jones and tackled him to the ground, letting go of Greg. Nick had Jones pinned to the floor on his back and had hold of the hand holding the gun.

Jones took a blind shot that flew over Nicks shoulder and missed Greg by about an inch. Officers were trying to break the door in again but Greg ran over to the door and let them in. Three of them entered to see Nick and Jones still brawling, they couldn't take a shot because Nick was in the way. However Nick managed to successfully take the gun after a few hits and kicks and got up pointing it at Jones who was now cowering on the floor.

"You're going away for a long time" Nick growled as a couple of the officers came over and handcuffed Jones, dragging him to his feet and pulling him out the room.

"Good job" the third officer said to Nick with a small nod, to which Nick returned. He followed after the other two officers leaving Greg and Nick alone in the room.

They just stood looking at each other in silence for a few moments. However Greg just had an over whelming urge and ran at Nick flinging his arms around him and burying his head into Nicks chest. Greg was still shaking and Nick placed a hand on the back of Greg's head and pulled him in closer. They were both safe.

"Thank you…" Greg finally said pulling away from Nick and looking him in the eye. "…For everything. For someone who's only been working here a week I've been a real pain in the ass." He smiled and Nick laughed.

"It's been my pleasure" he said with a crooked smile "I'm just glad you're ok"

"Sort of… I mean my heads still spinning and you look like a fuzzy blob" Greg confessed.

"Oh my gosh of course!" Nick said feeling bad for no thinking about it sooner "come on I'll take you to the hospital"

Thanks it'll be fine, I just need a really good sleep" Greg smirked as the two men headed out the room.

….

_Three months later …_

Greg Sanders was stood outside the crime lab looking up at it the same way he had done three months before. He couldn't believe how much his life had changed the last few months.

Once he had overcome the traumatic ordeals of his first week here, Greg had grown to love his new job and had made some really great friends. Mark Jones had been sentenced to life imprisonment for two murders and kidnapping, this was a relief to him and Nick. He sometimes still couldn't help but feel guilty about the fact Laura Jones' murder was partially his fault, but if you're going to work in a crime lab you're going to have to deal with feelings like that most days.

He was heading over to Nicks for a gaming session. Something they'd organised once a month to make sure they could hang out. He decided to walk down the alley were Jones had first hit him, deciding it was best to face if fears if it meant putting them to rest. He was pleased when he came out the other unharmed.

When he reached Nicks home he found him in his front yard throwing a basketball at a hoop, but was failing miserably to get it in.

"Damn, you suck" Greg said to him mockingly as he approached.

"Oh yeh" Nick said hitching up his eyebrow and started bouncing the ball "let's see what you got then."

He turned to try and hide the ball from Greg but Greg was just as agile took it from Nick taking a wide shot and slamming the ball through the hoop.

"Hey, I thought you said you weren't allowed to play sports" Nick frowned.

"I wasn't, but that doesn't mean I wasn't a rebellious teenager who snuck out in the middle of the night to practice" he explained with a wink.

"Yeah…well…whatever you little brat" Nick said with an evil smirk, but then realised he'd just called Greg, what Jones use to call him "oh I'm sorry I didn't mean that" he said guiltily.

"It ok" Greg shrugged "I'm over that now, moving on. Forget about the past and think about the future, that's were new adventure lies."

"Yes exactly. I'm' surprised, that was very profound of you" Nick smirked.

Greg shrugged "It's been known to happen sometimes, maybe Grissom is already rubbing off on me" both men laughed as the headed into the house.

**So there you go my second CSI fanfic successfully completed. Again I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it and Thank you so much to all my lovely reviewers, you make me smile, I write for you guys :)**

**See you soon! **

**Lil Badger 101 xx **


End file.
